


Do I Wanna Know?

by Fratboybry



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: College, F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fratboybry/pseuds/Fratboybry
Summary: Sometimes Waverly thinks they’re destiny. There’s no reason they can’t fall in love. But then she’s walking out the door, so many words she wants to say that she can’t speak at all, calling herself stupid.Inspired by ‘Do I Wanna Know?’ by the Arctic Monkeys





	Do I Wanna Know?

Waverly Earp is too intuitive for her own good. Her daddy always told her if she kept sticking her nose everywhere, and making up her own mind about what she saw, she’d land herself in trouble sooner rather than later. But for Waverly Earp, daddy’s advice is shit until it isn’t.

Maybe she should’ve known from the beginning. All the signs were there. The tall jock was much too arrogant for her taste, too confident for her liking, and too intriguing for her own good. Nicole Haught was a guaranteed mistake from the beginning, but one she was dying to make.

The first few times had been in drunken frenzies, the ginger athlete coercing her back to her dorm with promises of an unforgettable night. And in her defense, she hadn’t been wrong. In the small dorm room that smelled like alcohol, sweat, and distinctly of weed, on a twin bed with one pillow and two sheets, Waverly Earp came alive under the hands of Nicole Haught.

But after the third time of the brunette having to try to escape under the eyes of the other women’s basketball team members and the ginger’s sorority sisters, Waverly knew the one night stands where more than just drunk mistakes. Particularly, because Waverly was always sober.

The fellow athletes always regarded her with one of three looks. Either it was sympathy at the new girl coming from Nicole’s room, a knowing smirk given through the side of their eyes, or it was annoyance at seeing the physical representation of Nicole’s bad habit. They never gave her any shit, just let her pass through their territory, expecting to see her again soon.

Taken at face value, Nicole was the poster child for a preppy jock. The lean basketball star was attending a good college on scholarship, had a good handshake that the school’s administrators approved of with a raised eyebrow and slight nod, a charming smile with obvious dimples that made middle-aged moms immediately trust her, and an air that parents and program sponsors alike would say was both comforting and captivating all at once. On the floor, Nicole was a great offensive coordinator, directing plays from her ever changing floor position, and was able to play both wing and post with ease, willing to direct the play and still sacrifice her own personal stats to give the ball or the opportunity to a teammate with the clearer shot or the better chance. To her teammates, she was dangerously loyal, ready to walk the smaller and more feminine forward players to their cars after practice, and always down to kick ass at drunk trivia or beer pong at parties or protect them from frat boys who thought they were entitled to pretty, drunk girls. To Waverly, she was reckless and arrogant, but also surprisingly considerate and careful.

She saw little moments of Nicole Haught as a startingly normal human through their hookups and drunk hazes. The moments of hesitations Waverly never expected, before taking off the brunette’s shirt or letting her fingers slip past the jean’s waistband, when Nicole would pull back and look Waverly in the eye and wordlessly ask for permission. When Nicole was gentle with her, never forcing her into too much too quickly, and despite being on top, letting Waverly set the pace, checking every so often to make sure she wasn’t pressuring her into something she didn’t want, listening to all of the sounds being made and the way Waverly’s body reacted. When Waverly saw her eagerly answer a question in their shared psychology class, or when she overheard her excitedly rant about a mock case she was studying in her criminology class to a teammate at the campus coffee joint.

On one Tuesday morning, when Waverly returned to the dorm, retracing the way to a familiar room to retrieve the jacket she’d left in a hurry three days before to make it to her morning class. She’d knocked softly twice, listened for the sleepy voice on the other side to grant her entry, and slowly opened the door. Nicole sat at the small, college issued desk overflowing with open binders and pages full of scribbled notes, hunched over a small laptop as she typed, deleted, and retyped. Looking once over her shoulder and holding her gaze for two seconds too long as her fingers stilled over the keys, Nicole nodded towards the jacket hanging on the opposite wall next to her letterman and practice uniform, and immediately returned back to her work twice as frantic as before. Waverly mumbled a thanks as she slipped back into the hallway, shutting the door carefully behind her, and took deep breaths to play off as if the image of a Nicole Haught in flannel pajama pants with dogs and cats on them, in a loose sweater with the college name across the front and the sleeves rolled up, her hair messy and loose, with one earbud in and tortoiseshell glasses slipping down her nose and framing bright, sober, brown eyes, looking like a normal college student typing a paper and not a drunk jock whispering dirty images into her ear, hadn’t shaken her to her core.

To everybody else, Nicole Haught was a confident, athletic, intriguing, charismatic student. To Waverly, Nicole Haught was a fucked up, aggravating, arrogant, beautiful enigma. To Waverly, Nicole was everything.

There had been times when they were together, platonic acquaintances who shared a vicinity and secret looks when they thought the other wouldn't notice. They had their shared psych class, they were both on the Student board-Nicole in representation of women’s basketball, Waverly in representation of being smart- and didn’t sit on opposite sides of the room from each other, and passed each other on campus often, sometimes in the History building where the criminology and Linguistic Studies shared a hallway or at the one good coffee joint where the music and drinks weren’t new wave hipster shit and the baristas weren’t stuck up or even at the most random places at random moments, like when Nicole would play ultimate frisbee in a small courtyard just a little ways from Waverly’s dorm with a group of kids she had seen hanging around the LGBT office at the admin building. It was strange, seeing the ‘fuckboy’ laughing and studying and sober, surrounded by normal college kids doing normal uninebriated college things, acting like a normal person. If she hadn’t known about her reputation, or the ways Nicole could get her to whine and beg and come back for more, Waverly wouldn’t have ever written her off as anything other than completely ordinary.

To her, Nicole wasn’t just a friend-with-benefits, if they were even that, but instead was a drug Waverly was too eager to become addicted to.

All these thoughts and opposite juxtapositions raced through her head all at once, as she stood at the door of a familiar sorority house, with a desperate heart and words that threatened to choke her if she didn’t get them out soon.

Waverly was too intuitive for her own good. She knew that the party animal who lured her to bed a dozen times wasn’t exactly true, but a front put up for whatever reason. The drunk jock was someone to take to bed, but the girl who always asked for consent, who got excited about her criminal law major, who stowed another girl’s jacket safely next to her own stuff to wait until it’s owner reclaimed it, who protected her teammates and drunk girls alike, Waverly decided, was a girl to fall in love with.

Gathering her courage, Waverly opened the door and walked into the house. Inside sat a group of girls she recognized as basketball players, along with a couple cheerleaders and some other athletic looking girls, gathered around the coffee table littered with bottles of liquor, where they were playing some kind of drinking game. One of the girls, a short blonde who Waverly saw hang around Nicole a lot, noticed her in the entry and gave a quick nod towards the stairs, like she knew exactly what brought the girl here. Nodding in thanks, Waverly climbed the stairs quickly, slipping past another jock wearing only a towel and giving her a knowing smirk. She stopped only when she was outside a familiar door, and decided that she would lose her nerve if she knocked. Striding into the room, Waverly saw a workout top slip over defined, tan back muscles, before Nicole was jumping forwards and around with a raised eyebrow and a surprised expression.

“Waverly… what are you doing here? You didn’t leave anyt-”

“Sorry to startle you,” Waverly began, shrugging off her jacket and laying it down on the twin bed, “but we have to talk. And you need to be sober. And I need to be brave and not kiss you, because trust me, I’m dying to but I can’t because that would ruin why I’m here in the first place-”

“Waverly.” Nicole interrupted this time. “Don’t rant. Sit down and talk to me. What’s going on?” Despite being very confused, Waverly could hear the genuine sincerity in Nicole’s voice, and that was a dick move because it made this more difficult. Nevertheless, Waverly did as she was told, sitting next to her jacket on the bed, as Nicole rolled her desk chair around to face her.

“Okay, I need you to be honest with me.” Taking a deep breath, Waverly gathered her nerve. “What am I to you?”

Watching confusion and anxiety cross over the other girl’s eyes, she continued. “Sometimes I think I’m just a fuck to you. I think that you don’t care about me unless I’m in your bed.” Before Nicole could open her mouth to argue, Waverly continued. “But then sometimes, you look at me, and it’s like I’m the only thing that matters. You treat me right, you’re considerate, and that’s so damn scary. I want to be more to you, and I feel like that’s what you want too, but then it’s the morning, you’re hungover and I’m slipping out the door to go to class, and I’m confused. What do you want from me?” She explained and pleaded, fast and nervous and feeling the words tumble out of her mouth without restraint.

Nicole was silent for a few moments, just looking at the girl in front of her as her fingers nervously played with the hem of her top. Ducking her head, Nicole took a deep breath.

“Wow. Okay. I was definitely not expecting that.” She whispered, then swallowed. “Waverly, I want to give you an answer. But I don’t know. I can tell you this though.”

Leaning back in her chair, Nicole ran her fingers through her hair as she collected her thoughts. “Honestly? I don’t want to lose you. But it’s complicated. Before you, it was Shae, and then it was whatever straight girl who wanted to experiment, and then there was you. There was no one else. I didn’t sleep with anyone, I was careful when I drank, I was watching for you at parties, everything was just revolving around you. Sure, when I first saw you I was like ‘damn, she’s hot’, but then I learned who you were. I know that you’re good to people, and that you’re ridiculously smart. And I know that I don’t deserve you. I’m sure by now you know that I’m not really the person I pretend to be when I’m around others, but it’s because you threw me for a loop. I knew that college was going to be difficult and confusing but nothing could’ve prepared me for you. I don’t know, and I’m sorry I can’t give you an answer. This is just me being honest.”

Waverly took a deep breath, diverting her eyes from wide brown ones bursting with sincerity, and continued on.

“Nicole, if I was to tell you that I’d be alright ending things right now and walking away forever, I’d be lying. You say that I confused you, well, you scare the shit out of me. I try to write you off as a drunk jock, but I know that’s not right. I can’t think straight because you’re on my mind, I can’t leave you because it’d break my heart. I don’t know what to do. But I do know that I want you. I want us to keep having these nights, because I’m not gonna lie, you’re absolutely amazing in bed, but I want us to still be something in the morning.” She paused to swallow hard, thinking through her next words carefully. “Nicole, I want to walk out the door in the morning still being yours. And if that’s not what you want, I need you to tell me so I can try to learn to move on.”

Nicole was silent for a long time, keeping her eyes on the floor, her fingers fidgeting, teeth worrying her bottom lip.

But then she looked up, and started to smile.

“How could I want anything other than you?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me here: 
> 
> Instagram: Fratboybry  
> Tumblr: lexasfavoritecandle {personal} | Fratboybry {writing only} 
> 
> If there’s a problem or a question, please drop a comment! 
> 
> Yall best be watching for a sequel and some updates.


End file.
